Villains
by elizabethbane
Summary: My version of Sebastian dying, before I read COHF. He actually has a heart, in a way. It's his journey from death to afterlife, to wandering. Slight incest. But what else can we expect from him? Please don't hate! First fan fic, in a way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had never really thought of himself as a villain. Sure he knew what he was doing was wrong in the eyes of other people, but did that make him a bad Shadowhunter? A bad person? Not in his mind. But now that he saw it there, in _her_ eyes, he thought that maybe he was, a little bit. But his end was in full swing now, no going back.

Even for petty emotions.

"You wouldn't be able to understand, so I won't try to make you." He coughed. The sword wound in his chest was making things hard to say, but Sebastian had to try. Had to.

"Clary, listen. My reasons are my own, but I want you to know at least one. I….love…you. That has always been true, even before I heard about you. You're going to think it's just the demon blood talking, but it's not. If all my humanity was to be burned out, it would kill me. So that means I still have room for emotion. No, don't interrupt. Clary, I only have so much space for emotion in my shriveled heart, and as your brother, I never had much choice but to use all of it for you.

"Jonathan-"

"NO! No Clarissa. I want to die in peace, knowing that you won't make excuses to say that you don't completely blame me. Cause I know you could never feel that way."

"Sebastian, I won't say those things. Yes I blame you, but I also blame Valentine, he was the real villian in this, not just you. And as your sister I have to believe that. It's in our nature."

"Good bey then Clary. _"My sister, my love, my heart, my salvation."_

"And thus, Sebastian Jonathan Christopher Morganstern died, in the arms of his sister.

* * *

**I know, short. And I gave _Sebastian _a heart, but please remember that I was inexperienced and had not read COHF yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make one last chapter, just because I wanted to give Sebastian a little more time. Or something like that.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Sebadtian's P.O.V.**

'Life is strange', he thought, as the raft rolled to a stop on the river bank. 'But not so strange as what comes after I think.'

"I guess we get off now." His companion said. This boy, this Jonathan, was also strange. He had appeared a minute after Sebastian, and they looked exactly alike, except for their hair and eyes. Sebastian had pale blond, and black. Where Jon had ginger and green.

"Then I'll follow you, I sure don't have any idea where we are."

"You're dead." That voice sounded like a silent brother, but all they could see was a man shaped shadow standing on the moss. "You're dead, two souls from one body, yet only one should have been able to make the trip."

"Let me guess, not me." I replied, adding as much snark as possible, "Because I'm evil."

"Yes, if you wish, you're evil. But since you made it to this point, I can let you go no further. It would upset the carefully structured balance that has been created, but you are welcome to wait here, and greet new souls as they go to the form of heaven they have." The Shadow said, still calm.

I thought about trying to force my way, but just as I stepped back to start running, two hands came down on my shoulders. I looked at them, they were strong, and they had inked runes spiraling up and into an old fashioned shirt, this went to a face the had black hair, that baostard Jace's nose, and dark, ocean blue eyes.

"I'll take him for now, if that's alright," the stranger said. "He can help me."

"Help you with what?" I was slightly confused by this man. He seemed familiar, and had an air of arogance, but I couldn't find what I thought should have been there.

"Watching." The man said, "I need help watching, and you have nothing else to do, trust me, you can't get past that shadow. People have tried, all failed. So you can help me watch for a certain two people."

I didn't really feel like fighting, considering I had just died, so I went with him. We walked only a few feet, to a bench and table, then we sat facing eachother. "I'm Sebastian," I decided to make introductions. "Sebastian Ver- Morganstern."

"Good to meet you, maybe. I was watching what you did from here, and I wasn't really pleased, considering you tried to kill the last of my family."

"Who? Oh, you're William Herondale, great something grandfather of Jace Herondale. No wonder I thought you were familiar."

"Yep, and just so you know, the only reason I'm letting you help me is because you had people you cared about, if you can call that caring. So we'll watch for them, and when all my family is here, I'll leave with them, and you can find someone else to watch." Will said to me. I understood.

"Okay, but I think we'll be watching for quite a while."

* * *

After 20 years, Jocylen showed up. She didn't look happy to see me and told me to stay away from Clary. Then she left into the forest.

then, 1 year after that, Luke came ashore. Will pointed twards the forest, mouthing "In there." Luke left.

After 30 years, a pair came down. They were the ones Will had been looking for, he told me. Jem and Tessa. They sat with us on the bench, and now we had other things to talk about other than my misdeeds. It was nice.

Then, surprisingly, Magnus appeared. It had been 45 years since my death, and he still looked the same. Alec was supposed to have been dead now, and they were planning on having another wedding when Isabelle came ashore, but that would have to wait. Our picnic table grew longer. Then, only 10 minutes after Magnus, Alec and Izzy, as I had learned to call her, joined us. Simon, Clary, and Jace were still fighting.

Then, after 57 years of waiting, the person I had watched forever stepped onto the bank, looking not a day older than when I had last seen her. Glisening red hair, bright green eyes, and a small stature. Clary. She looked around and around, her eyes stopping on us for a moment, but then looking again. She burst into tears.

"Clary!" I ran over, but she held up a hand. "I...I thought she would be here. My daughter, Lucie. I thought she would be here with you. But she's not." She sniffled. I placed a hand on her shoulder, saying. "I'ts going to be alright, okay sis? We'll take care of you. Maybe she will be here soon, and you can be together again."

"No, she won't. If Lucie hasn't gotten here by now, then she won't be coming." Her voice had so much anger and pain, it reminded me of when I was like that, when I thought I could rule over demons and Nefilim alike.

So Clary joined us at our picnic bench. She was the only one who would willingly sit next to me, and I knew that she only did it out of pity, which she told me. So we waited again.

Finally, 70 years after my demise, Jace Herondale, my brother, my rival, and my killer walked towards us. Clary immediately rushed to his side, and they kissed passsionetly.

"Where's Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, he got turned into a vampire again," Jace replied. Isabelle gasped and looked like she would cry. "Of course not! God woman, can't you realize a joke when you hear one? The bastard idiot is right behind me."

And so he was. And with that, our gathering ended. The people who I had met along my journey went into the Great Forest, never to be seen again.

But before, Clary asked me to do something.

"Sebastian, I know we killed you, but I want to ask a favor," she whispered. "I was wondering if you could watch for our kids. They're growing up, and will soon join us here, but I want someone to look after them when I can't. I want you to look for Luce."

"Clary, I said I loved you, and you killed me. I don't see anyway that I can ever do this for you. But I will make one promise; I will watch until one more of your family comes ashore, and then I will leave. That is all."

"But. No, I see your point, and I thank you. Goodbye Sebastian." Those were the last words I ever heard directly spoken to me, by anyone.

"Goodbye Clary."

And then I wandered up the bank, because I would never keep my promise. After all, I was a Villain.

* * *

**So, opinions? I know it was way longer than the previous chapter, but what the hell, I like it this way. ;)**

**Also, did anyone notice something that Cassandra does a lot? (Hint: hint)**

**Ha ha. Please review if you noticed what I did, and if you don't, don't worry, I'm going to explain what it was in the final chapter on Sunday, the 30th. **

**Stay sparkly!**


	3. Not an update, exactly

**Sorry, not an update. Please don't kill me.**

**Anyway, this is an announcement! OF WHEN THIS STORY WILL BE NEXT UPDATED!**

WHICH WILL BE WHEN CURSED IS DONE.

**Sorry, but the next adventure of Sebastian's will have to wait until Lucie has "me her end", if I must be specific.  
But when it does come, their moment will be amazing, and very very funny. **

**But who knows? Maybe it'll start a whole new story. . .Maybe. It all depends on what you readers think of these stories. **

**Anyway, but that won't happen for another couple months, so **

** Elizabeth Lucy Bane. . . out.**


End file.
